Becoming My True Self
by ShaneCollins'Wife
Summary: Since she was two or three, Evelyn Black, has been living at The Burrow with the Weasley's. She's best friend's with Fred and George, having a huge crush on both of them. Evelyn's first term at Hogwarts have begun. She finds out she is related to Cedric Diggory and her last name is Black. And this is all found out when she is last to be sorted, while everyone is watching.
1. Evelyn's Family and To-Knows

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Harry Potter series, well, if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the characters, besides Evelyn and others not mentioned yet.**

**Evelyn's Family and To-Knows**

_Evelyn Blake Black-Diggory Mrs. Diggory and Regulus Black (he didn't die and he had an affair with Mrs. Diggory while she was married to Amos)_

_Mrs. Diggory and Amos making Cedric (meaning Evelyn and Cedric half-siblings)_

_Black Distant relations to Draco (meaning she can date and like him)_

_Weasley Evelyn (meaning they can date and like each other)_

**1979…**

"Don't do it Regulus," Sirius said to his brother, grabbing his black robe.

"I must," hissed Regulus. "I have to destroy Salazar Slytherin's Locket!" He held up the gold locket that had a serpent S in glittering green stone and continued speaking, "Kreacher was not able to destroy such beauty, but I can, brother! I can destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes."

"But why brother? You could get yourself killed into the doing so," Sirius said slowly as he inched toward him.

"B-because," he stuttered and glanced away. Kreacher was muttering to himself in the corner as he stared at Sirius and Regulus. It was creepy. He was like a possessed dead-elf. "It's important to me! Why can't you let your little brother be the best he can be? I can make history, Sirius. I. Can. Make. History."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully, inching a little bit closer. He was within grabbing distance of the locket. All he needed to do was grab it, throw it to Kreacher, and tackle his brother. Sirius had already told Kreacher what he needed to do; hide the locket. "You can make history by not doing this."

He looked down at his feet and that's when Sirius grabbed the locket. It was all in slow motion to each of them. It seemed like forever for the locket to soar through the air and land in Kreacher's hands. Seconds went by and Regulus was pinned to the ground by Sirius and Kreacher poofed himself gone.

A scream came from Regulus' mouth, several loud screams. "How dare you!" yelled Regulus over and over again at his brother.

"I did what I had to brother," said Sirius before he poofed out himself.

Regulus' screams seemed like they last for a life time. Over and over, he cursed his brother's name, screamed with hate, and even punched the wall a couple of times. He was outraged.

**1980…**

"Hello Regulus," Mrs. Amelia Diggory said happily to Regulus as he walked into Amelia's Mum's robe shop called 'Janie's Robes'.

Regulus smiled at Amelia. He fancied her for quite some time. Her sliming hourglass figure and her beautiful looks made him weak in the knees. She had long golden locks and brown eyes that complimented her just fine. "Good day to you Miss Amelia."

"What can I help you with on this fine January day?" she questioned leaning her elbows on the counter.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight?" he asked smiling. "I've fancied you for quite away now, don't you know?"

Amelia blushed. "You know I'm married and have a child, Regulus."

"But Amos and Cedric are out of the country, no?" he asked, charming his way to her, but only to betray her later on. That's how things happened for Regulus. Ever since the day his brother stopped him from destroying the locket exactly a year from the day he stood in Janie's Robes.

She glanced back. "Well, I guess we could hang out like friends."

"I like friends," Regulus said.

They spent the day walking around and talking. The moon was setting high in the sky, the moonlight shining in Amelia's eyes. They were in a dark alley way, one Amelia had never been down before. That's when Regulus started being an aggressive pig.

"You smell so nice," he murmured kissing her, pulling her robes off. He charmed her not to speak; just letting her squirm. "I think I'll make sweet love to you, in this alley way. No one will know, it's not like you will get pregnant." He smirked and worked his magic, her struggling to get away the whole time.

**(In the meantime, Cedric and Amos had been stuck in America for a year... so they don't know about the pregnancy.)**

**9 Months Later…**

The mid-morning of October 30, 1980, Amelia was rushed to the hospital. Her contractions were already starting. Nine months ago Regulus Black got her pregnant. It was rape, but she told no one. When she started to show her pregnancy, she told her Mum and Dad that she and Amos were having another child. But this one had been an accident. She knew it wasn't the truth, but it'd work.

"Are you okay, Amelia?" asked her mother, Janie.

"Yes Mum," said Amelia feeling woozy. "I'm ready to have my baby. She will be wonderful… beautiful. Everything I failed to be."

At three thirty sharp, Amelia's baby was delivered. She gave her the name; Evelyn Blake. Evelyn after her dead sister and Blake after the fake boy she made up in her pregnancy story. She thought it was beautiful, like Evelyn.

On Evelyn's birth certificate it clearly said: Evelyn Blake Black-Diggory. She put Regulus' last name on there because it was his child. She also put Amos' last name on there because she knew he would buy her fake story of them and, well, she told everyone else that it was his. Evelyn could never be her child, because she looked too much like Regulus did; black hair, green eyes, pale skin. She knew she'd have to give Evelyn up, but to whom?

**1982…**

"Are you sure you are going to do this?" asked Molly Weasley, putting her hand on her husband, Arthur's hand.

"Yes," said Amelia Diggory smiling sadly. "I've never told the truth to anyone… so her it goes…" She told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley what happened in 1980.

"Oh, dear! I am so sorry for your misfortune," Molly said sadly.

"We'll take good care of her," Arthur said.

"Thank you," Amelia said. She got up to leave but then remembered she needed to give them Evelyn's birth certificate. "Her full name is Evelyn Blake Black-Diggory, but could you use her last name mainly as Diggory?"

"Of course," Molly said smiling, pulling Evelyn into her arms. "Good bye, Amelia. I'm sure I'll see you again with Cedric at the Hogwarts train."

"Of course I will. Good day," Amelia said and poofed off.

**A/N: Okay so that is a little background on who Evelyn is and who her parents are/were.**


	2. Chapter One: Accepted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts, or any of the real characters; J.K. Rowling owns them. I wish I did, but sadly I don't! And I typed up the Hogwarts letter word-for-word (replacing it with Evelyn's name) from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.**

**Chapter One: Accepted**

"Evelyn," George's joyful voice called. I kept still under my pillow, tears climbing down the curves of my cheeks. George, Fred, Percy, and Ron had all received their letters to Hogwarts a week ago and I was still empty-handed. I was a Pureblood, how could my letter not be here yet? A bloody Pureblood! Well at least that's what I was told... I groaned turning onto my side as George sat on my bed with a worried face. "Are you okay, Ev?"

"No George, I am not okay! We're all going to go to Diagon Alley today and I'm going to be the only one not buying stuff for Hogwarts!" I said wiping away my tears.

"No, you forgot Ginny. She doesn't start until next year," he said smiling and handed me a letter. "Mase came with it this morning."

I smiled; it was my letter to Hogwarts. "Are you serious? At the last possible moment! It's almost the twenty-first!" I looked at the front that said:

Miss Black-Diggory

The Top Room at the Burrow,

Ottery St. Catchpole

Devon, England

"I wonder way it says 'Black-Diggory'?" I wondered aloud to George.

George glanced at the letter and shrugged. "Maybe they misspelled your middle name; Blake... and then they thought it was another last name?"

"I guess," I said. Shrugging, I opened the letter in the back where the red wax Hogwarts seal was located. Two pages were folded neatly inside. I took them out and read them; sparks of excitement went through me with every word I read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Black-Diggory

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 21.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I sat down the first page by George and read the second one that had a list of books and supplies I needed for the coming term:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar

winter cloak (black with, with silver fastenings)

Please not that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfigurations by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyillida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Asnius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!

I smiled and sat down the second page, grinning ecstatically. "I'm going to Hogwarts!" I pulled George into a bone-crushing hug, making him freeze. He didn't move. Then I realized that it wasn't appropriate for a girl like me to hug him. I let go of him and bit my lip. I liked George a lot. I thought he and Fred were cute. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, making me look down. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."

"It's okay. You're happy, I understand," he said smiling at me. "How about we go celebrate with some breakfast?"

I grinned and nodded. We both got up, going down the stairs while I was saying, "I'm just so happy! Not only will I be going to Hogwarts, but I know four other people personally, who are going to be at Hogwarts."

"And who are those four lucky people?" he asked cockily.

I pushed him lightly as we walked down the stairs. "You know who I am talking about; you, Ron, Percy and Fred."

"Fred did what?" asked Fred popping out of his and George's room right as we passed. He stepped out more and shut the door.

"She was saying how she was going to know four people at Hogwarts instead of being a new first year that doesn't know anyone," explained George looking back at Fred.

"Oh really?" Fred said. "And what if we... don't know you?"

"Stranger danger!" yelled George running down the last few steps. Fred did the same, passing me. I just stood there laughing. They were hilarious and cute.

"Whoa, slow down there!" Molly Weasley said firmly as she carried plates of sausage and bacon to the table.

Fred and George apologized as I made my way to the table. I sat in the middle between Fred and George. It was how we sat for every meal. We'd joke around, laughing. Ron would always say we were flirting. Fred and George wouldn't change the subject when he would say that. They wouldn't deny it or say they were. It made me feel special, like we shared something no one could ever understand.

"Good morning everyone," Mr. Weasley said interrupting my thoughts. He came in through the front door with Ginny trailing behind him. I wondered where she went this morning...

"Good morning Arthur dear," Molly said pecking him on the cheek while she brought the last platter of bacon to the table. "Did you find anything interesting at the Malfoy's?"

"They weren't there," muttered Ginny sitting down across from me. "We woke up early for nothing. Their house elf, Dobby, said they went out from some shopping in Diagon Alley and wouldn't be back 'til tomorrow!" Ginny huffed and pilled pancakes, bacon, and sausage onto her plate.

"Well," Arthur said dragging the word out. "Sometimes things like that will happen. Ginny, you just have to be patient." He shook his head and sat at the head of the table, Molly sitting next to Ginny and across from Fred.

"Good morning," Ron said yawning, coming from the stairs. He took a seat by Ginny and across from George.

"Where's Percy?" Molly asked while we all were piling our plates with food.

"He said he was too busy to eat," George explained. "He's reading books getting ready to become 'the best prefect ever'."

"He would be doing that," I commented laughing and then shoved a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"You do realize that is very _un_-attractive?" Fred whispered in my ear, making me jump.

"Shut up, Fred," I said smiling.

"Flirting again, are we?" Ron asked eyeing us.

I smiled and pushed my hair back. "Jealous much, Ron?" That made his whole face turn red, making him look down at his plate.

Molly shook her head and said, "After breakfast, you guys need to go get dressed so we can go to Diagon Alley."

George groaned and asked, "Why do we have to go so early? The term doesn't start until September first and it's only July."

"Because it is always good to go early," Molly said.

"No," Arthur said. "Because it's what your mother said. Now stop whining, George."

I laughed and stood up, taking my plate to the kitchen and sitting it in the sink. "I'll go get ready, Molly." She smiled and I went upstairs.

When I was in mine and Ginny's room, I pulled my low-rise jeans out of my wardrobe and laid them on my bed. "What shirt should I wear?" I asked myself pulling out a red tank top and a green Irish Quidditch shirt. It was summer time so it would be hot, but should I risk showing off too much...? I thought staring at the tank top. I put it back in my closet and went with the Irish shirt.

I pulled my shorts and over-sized tee-shirt. I slipped on the Irish shirt and put my legs in my jeans. "There all set!" I smiled and sat on my bed. I might as well read because it was going to take forever for everyone to get ready. I picked up my copy of Hogwarts, A History and started to read it. Reading relaxed me. It wasn't like I was uber smart or wanting to be prepared for Hogwarts or anything; it just relaxed me.

**A/N: OMG! I am so happy I got to upload this chapter and the little before Evelyn thing today! I worked on this hard last night at like 10 pm to 2 am-ish. Goofing off, writing, drinking, pushups, and then more writing! I REALLY REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! PLEASE COMMENT, VOTE, AND FAN!**


	3. Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

**DEDICATIONS: I want to dedicate this to Potter12 for making the sixth year character Gigi Manning! AND to BethanyStoltz for making the character Amethyst Noel! I wish I could dedicate this chapter to BOTH of you but I can't :( But really IT IS DEDICATED TO BOTH OF YOU! (And all the fans of this story and my partner in crime YOU KNOW YOU YOU ARE! LOL)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts, or any of the real characters; J.K. Rowling owns them. I wish I did, but sadly I don't! Oh, and I making Draco look more like he did in his third year (because he looks SEXY in his third year). Oh and the conversation from Mr. Ollivander and Harry I got from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone; Chapter five, page 85**

**Chapter Two: Diagon Alley**

Ginny and I's door opened and Fred's head popped in. "Hey, you guys ready to go?"

Ginny and I were playing Wizard Chess, I was just about to win but Fred distracted me and made me say the wrong move. "Fred!" I yelled standing up and walking over to him, putting my hands on my hips. "You made me loose! What do you have to say for yourself, Mister?"

Fred smiled and ruffled my hair. "Why aren't you cute when you're mad, Ev."

I laughed and punched him in the arm. "Shut up Fred, I'm always cute."

He smirked and murmured something I couldn't quite hear. "Um," he looked at Ginny. "Let's go! The Floo powder is waiting!" He grabbed my hand pulling me down the stairs with him and Ginny following shortly behind us. It felt like he was carrying me the whole way because my feet barely touched the stairs.

"Don't kill her, mate," George said smirking as Fred skidded to a stop by the fireplace. I fell forward and George caught me. "Whoa there, you okay?"

I nodded smiling and stood up on my own feet. "Yeah perfect." I looked at everyone, Fred, George, and Percy where all wearing there Gryffindor robes over their regular clothes. Ron and I were just in our regular clothes; more excited than the others. Ginny was the oddball out, since she wasn't going to be going to Hogwarts until next year.

"Who wants to go first?" Molly asked pulling the lid off the Floo powder jar. My eyes flickered to her then the green flames that arose in the fireplace. My eyes flickered back to Molly's and her eyes bored into mine. "How about you Evelyn?"

I smiled and stepped up, grabbing a handful of Floo powder. I stepped into the flames and everyone was shouting commands that we all already knew. "Speak clearly!", "Keep your mouth closed!", "Get out at the right grate!", and "Keep your arms by your sides!" I wasn't really sure who was saying what.

I threw the Floo powder down and shouted clearly, "Diagon Alley!" And then I didn't see the bright red-headed Weasley's anymore, I saw opened squares with different rooms. I had to make sure I got out at Diagon Alley and not a grate too far. I saw the Diagon Alley grate and jumped out, covered in soot. I coughed and stood up while brushing soot off myself.

"Look out," Fred's voice warned as he was coming out of the grate. I was too slow; Fred was on top of me. "Sorry." He smiled at me, got up, and held a hand out to me. I happily grabbed his hand and he pulled me onto my feet. We moved to the side so we wouldn't have anyone land on us.

When everyone was out in Diagon Alley, we made our way to Gringotts Bank, run by goblins. It was an old white-stoned building with many stairs. Fred, George, and I raced to the top to see who would win. I almost fell on George, so Fred ultimately won by a landslide.

"Now, now settle down," said Molly climbing the stairs with Ginny glued to her side. "We mustn't be loud when we are in here." She turned to open the door, but then stopped. "Actually, Arthur dear, why don't Ginny, Evelyn, and I go in and you boys stay out here?"

Arthur nodded saying happily, "That's fine dear."

Molly opened the door and Ginny and I filed inside. Goblins were everywhere perched on little stools counting money and writing stuff down on parchment. We made our way down the room to a tall desk with an older goblin sitting at.

"How may I help you today?" said the goblin. Its voice was cold and dark.

Molly smiled. "We need to visit vault number 686 and my vault, 34."

The goblin nodded and looked down at the desk. "Key for 686 please?" Moly nodded and pulled out a small brass key from her pockets. She handed it to the goblin who gave it to another goblin. "Follow him."

We followed the other goblin back behind the desk and got onto a boat that was like floating in midair, but was soon on tracks. We were flying fast down underground. He pulled the break and got out with Molly. "You girls stay here; it'll just be a second."

"Who do you think vault number 686 is for?" I asked Ginny.

Ginny turned red. "Yours of course..."

"Oh," I said puzzled. I didn't think it could be my vault. Did my parents leave me money? I wondered how much the left me. I wondered if they still put money in it if they were still living.

Molly and the goblin got back into the boat and we flew down farther. We went down faster than we had before. There was another boat in front my vault. A large man with scraggly black hair and a beard sat in the boat that just stopped as we did. There was a small boy in the boat as well, around me age. He had shaggy jet-black hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. Molly handed me a small burlap sack as I got out of the boat as the two people behind us did. Each goblins in both of are boats were opening identical vaults that were next to each other.

I walked over to them. "Hello! Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

The boy looked at me and smiled, nodding slightly. "Y-yes. I'll be a first year. What about you?"

"Awesome, I am going to be a first year too!" I looked at the huge giant-like man. "Whoa, your big."

He grinned. "'Ello there! An' yer Ev'lyn, correct?"

I nodded. "Yes sir, I'm Evelyn Blake Diggory! Are you a professor at Hogwarts?"

He blushed and shook his head. "Shucks no; jus' the gamekeeper. I'm Hagrid and this is Harry. Harry Potter."

I stared at Harry. He was Harry Potter; the Boy Who Lived. I couldn't believe I was meeting the Harry Potter. "H-harry P-potter!" I grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you, must I say. Do you have the scar?" I bit my lip; it was rude to ask because it really wasn't any of my business. But every witch and wizard would want to see it.

He nodded and pushed his hair back. "Yeah, given by Vol-You-Know-Who himself." On his forehead above his right eyebrow was a lightning-shaped scar. I shivered, I had heard stories about that night when his parents died and he lived, destroying Voldemort.

I looked back at my vault which was open and had the tiny goblin glaring at me with hatred. "I have to go, but I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express, Harry. Maybe we could sit by each other?"

He nodded. "That sounds great. Bye, Evelyn."

I turned and walked over to my vault. I stepped inside and was shocked. There was pounds and pounds of Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons; most of it Galleons. I scooped a good amount of the money and put it in my burlap sack. I added ten extra Galleons in the back and put it in my pocket as I walked out. The goblin shut the vault and climbed back into the boat after I did. He handed me my key which I stuffed into my pocket.

The ride back up was faster than both ways down. It took about thirty seconds to get back to the surface. We all hopped off thanking the goblin. I was so excited because I met Harry Potter and we were going to sit on the train together. It was thrilling.

We walked back down the stairs of Gringotts. George and Fred were standing there arguing about something, but immediately stopped when I stopped in front of them. I gave them a questioning look which they just grinned at.

Before I could say anything, Molly was talking, "Okay so how about we meet up in Flourish and Blotts in an hour to get all your school books, okay?"

Everyone murmured replies and set off their separate ways; Ron and Arthur going towards Ollivander's Wand Shop, Ginny and Molly heading off south, Percy heading towards a shop about Prefects, and the twins going towards a couple of boys yelling their names. I was left just standing there like an idiot. I shook my head and darted towards the closest shop that had things I needed; Janie's Robes.

When I opened the door a tiny bell chimed. It was a cute rather large shop with robes hanging on the wall and on racks. I presumed there were more robes in the back varying in sizes. "Hello," a woman said coming out behind a desk. She had golden locks and dark brown eyes. She was a beautiful lady.

I grinned and said, "Hello! I need some regular black robes and dress robes."

She nodded and paused halfway in a stride. She stared at me in awe. I cocked my head to the side, confused. She coughed and said, "I'm Amelia. Is this your first year to Hogwarts?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it is! I'm so excited! I'm Evelyn Diggory by the way."

"Diggory, eh?" she said smiling like she had a secret. "There are two people getting fitted right now, so it'll be a bit, but you may sit and have some coffee or muffins if you'd like." She motioned to a coffee pot and a plate of muffins floating in the air. "Cedric!"

A boy a little bit older than me came out from the back. "Ya mom?" he asked. He had golden brown hair and brown eyes that sparkled.

"This is Evelyn Diggory," said Amelia to Cedric and they both shared a look, like there was more to what she was saying. "Whenever our other customers are done she'll be next. And I think she'd like your opinion on her dress robes."

Cedric nodded and stared at me smiling. "It's very nice to meet you, Evelyn. I'll make sure no one picks on you at Hogwarts okay? Everyone listens to me." I nodded and they both disappeared into the back.

I walked to the front of the store where there was a small selection of necklaces. There was one that caught my eyes. It was a silver chain with small red rubies and a huge ruby-shaped heart. The door chime went off, making me jump.

A boy with shaggy pale blonde hair and blue eyes walked in with who I presumed was his mum. She had what looked dyed, black and pale blonde hair and dark eyes. "You can just look around Draco dear; I'll go make sure they get you in for a fitting."

The boy, Draco, nodded and looked at me. He smiled and walked over once his mum walked away. I turned around back to the necklace quickly. I felt his presences behind me, very close to me. His voice, very softly, spoke, "That's a beautiful necklace. It'd look good on you."

I let out a shaky breath. "I want it, but-" I turned around and smiled sadly. "It's too much money. I didn't get enough out of my vault. And I only came for my school stuff."

He nodded and pushed back a stray hair that fell in his eyes. "Is this your first year to Hogwarts? It's my first year."

I smirked saying, "Yeah it is my first year as well. I'm Evelyn by the way."

"Nice to meet you Evelyn, I'm Draco as you might have heard from my mum." He laughed and smiled. God, he was cute, I thought.

"Evelyn," said Cedric walking towards us. "It's your turn to be fitted."

I nodded and looked at Draco. "Umm, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts?" Draco nodded and I followed Cedric to the back. He pointed to a room which I went into. There was a tape measure floating in the air. Once I stepped up on the platform it began to size me. Cedric took the measurements and walked out of the room. I stood there staring at myself in the mirror-wall.

Cedric came back seconds later with three black robes in his hands. "Here ya go, try those on. They should fit perfectly." He handed me the robes and stepped out of the room, shutting the door.

I slipped on the robes and turned in circles. They fit perfectly and they look really good on me. Who would've thought black robes would've looked good on me? "You can come in now," I said to Cedric as I turned into another circle.

"Looks like they fit perfectly!" Cedric grinned. "Now for your dress robes, but really for girls they are just dresses." He laughed and studied me. "I'll go get a few in your size."

I nodded and he left again. Minutes later, he came back carrying four dresses. One was green like my eyes, one short and gold, one long and red, and the last one was navy blue with a diamond beading. "Oh my Merlin," I said. I wanted to green one for sure and the gold one. The green one was made out of silk and had thin straps. The back was long and the front was short. The gold one was short, probably going to at least mid-thigh. It looked like it was made of silk as well. I had to have them. "I want those two; the gold and the green."

"Do you want to try them on?" he asked. I shook my head. "Okay well let's go check your stuff out." I nodded slipping the black robe off and giving him both black robes. We walked to the front desk. I passed Draco while doing so. "I'll get you your other items like a winter cloak, dragon hide gloves, and hat."

I nodded and he went to go get those items. When he got back, Cedric added all of it together to be twenty Galleons. I pulled twenty Galleons out and handed them over. "Thank you Cedric. I'll see you at Hogwarts then." He nodded and I walked away with my clothes in the plastic bag with a smiley face.

After fifteen minutes of getting my brass scales, cauldron, and telescope, I walked to Ollivander's. I only had fifteen more minutes before I needed to go meet the Weasley's at Flourish and Blotts. I pushed my way through people. As I made my way in, Harry was too.

"Hey Harry!" I said grinning as he opened the door for me. I walked in and he followed behind me. "What a coincidence that we'd see each other again!"

Harry grinned. "It is huh?" We walked up to the desk where an older man was sitting.

"Harry Potter! I wondered when you were going to come in! And Evelyn Black! You two are destined to become great in the wizarding world," he said cheerfully and got up, walking to some shelves.

I shook my head. "People keep calling me 'Evelyn Black' my last name is freakin' Diggory!" I whispered fiercely to Harry. Harry laughed.

"Here, here try these!" He handed Harry a rather short one and me a really long one. We just held them in our hands. "Well flick them or something!"

Harry flicked his and made some class fall down and crack. Harry jumped and put the wand on the desk and stepped back. I laughed and flicked the wand; it made a lightning bolt come out and almost hit Mr. Ollivander. I stared in awe at the wand.

"No, no!" he said quickly and started searching frantically in boxes. I sat the long wand down on the desk and crossed my arm across me chest. This was taking too long. He came back with two shiny black wands. He handed me one and Harry the other.

We both flicked them at the same time and a whole bunch of wand boxes pulled out from the shelves. We both gasped and put the wands on the desk. "Definitely not those," Harry murmured to me as Mr. Ollivander went searching for more wands.

"I wonder," Mr. Ollivander murmured carrying two wands back to us. He gave Harry the first one. Once it was in his hand the whole room lit up. "Curious... very curious!"

Harry was smiling when he said, "Sorry, but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander said tapping his chin, "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather-just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother-why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry's eyes widened and swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... Like I said, we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things-terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered and pulled out seven Galleons, giving them to Mr. Ollivander to pay for his wand. "Thank you again s-sir," he said and turned to me. "I'll see you at the Hogwarts Express then." I nodded and he left.

"Ah, now for Miss Black," he said and handed me a wand. I gripped it in my hand and my whole body vibrated. I smiled and saw that the whole place was glowing red. "Hmm, curious you'd end up with that wand..."

"Why?" I asked admiring my wand.

"Exactly eleven inches. Ash. Your father had the same exact wand... I remember when I sold it to your father. I knew it had an exact twin, a mistake I thought, but I never expected it to go to his daughter," Mr. Ollivander said. "Your father used his wand to try to destroy something of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He almost would have succeeded if it wasn't for his brother." He shook his head. "Anyways, your father used his wand for great, great things. Some were bad, but some were good... Funny how two great wizards had twin wands and were destined to you and Harry."

I nodded very intrigued. "What's my father's name?"

"I mustn't say his name, but I can tell you he is a prisoner in Azkaban. Saying his name or his brothers' is very risky... It could get you in the wrong crowd of people," he said and walked back around his desk. "Seven Galleons."

"Of course," I murmured pulling my last Galleons out of my sack. I laid them on the desk and turned, walking away.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, I had two minutes to spare. I pushed past people to make my way to Flourish and Blotts. I saw Fred and George making their way into the shop, so I followed behind them quickly.

"Oh good you are all here on time!" Molly said grinning at us. "Oh Evelyn you got your wand! Anything special about it?"

"It's the twin of my father's wand. My father is a prisoner in Azkaban and so is his brother, my uncle," I said staring at her. I began to process what Mr. Ollivander said. My father, my bloodline, was in Azkaban. I didn't even ask if my mum was in Azkaban, or if she was even alive.

"Oh my," Molly said giving me a hug, "Are you okay, Evelyn?"

I nodded and then remembered I actually had good news. I smiled and said, "Guess who I met?"

"Who?" Ron asked intrigued.

"Harry Potter," I said grinning. "His wand is the twin of Vol-You-Know-Who's."

"No way," Ron said.

"You met Harry Potter?" Arthur asked smiling. "Ah, I bet he knows all about muggles! He was raised in the muggle world you know?"

"So you met Harry Potter, eh?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah! We are going to sit together on the train. I also met a boy named Draco, and Cedric."

"Cedric Diggory?" George asked.

"Well I don't know his last name... Wait Diggory? He has the same last name as me?" I asked confused.

"Let's get your schoolbooks," Molly intercepted before anyone could say furthermore.

We all fanned out trying to find our schoolbooks, but I couldn't help but be thinking that Cedric might be related to me. Would that be a good thing? Maybe we'd have the same mum, and maybe he'd know where she was. Or even if she was alive. But if we had the same dad, well, that was bad.

I found all eight of my books and heaved them over to the checkout line. Ron was the only one that wasn't getting new books besides one that was added this year. He was getting hand-me-downs from his older brothers. I felt bad, because they didn't have very much money and I had a bunch of money.

"Next," said the man at the desk. I stepped up and heaved my books up on the desk. "Ah, well hello! First year at Hogwarts, huh? I remember my first year. I was sorted into Ravenclaw. See I was a smart little fellow; I had a love for books! My sixth year I was a Prefect!" He droned on and on about his Hogwarts life while he checked out my books. "Well," he said at last. I blinked and stood up straighter. "I hope you have a great year at Hogwarts and I'll see you next year maybe!"

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you sir! And more than likely sir!" I grabbed my bag of books and walked through the store and outside, almost running into a very pretty girl. "Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

She grinned. She was very tall and maybe sixteen years old? She had long slightly wavy brown hair and green eyes, maybe hazel? She was wearing Slytherin robes over her jeans and tee shirt. "It's alright!"

I smiled and moved my bags to my left hand. "What year are you in?"

"I'm going to be in my sixth year," she said smiling and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Are you going to be in your first year? I don't think I've seen you at the Sorting."

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah I'm going to be in my first year! Maybe I'll be in Slytherin." I laughed because I really was kidding about being in Slytherin. It'd be ungrateful, an insult. Well at least when George and Fred talk about Slytherin's it is always bad. "I'm Evelyn Diggory."

"Cedric's younger sister!" She grinned. She was a very happy and nice person for a Slytherin. Fred once said one Slytherin broke a Gryffindor's nose because they made a potion faster than the Slytherin did. She laughed and continued talking, "Cedric is nice, ya know? I'm Gigi Manning!"

"Gigi!" a voice from behind me called.

Gigi looked back and waved. She looked back at me and said, "Well, listen; I've got to go, but I'll see you at Hogwarts! Hopefully, you will be in Slytherin! It's so nice to meet you Evelyn!" She smiled one last time and walked away, over to her friends.

I smiled and walked out the door where Fred and George were standing with a girl looking a bit shy. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was looking down smiling while Fred was explaining something about Quidditch to her.

"Oh look," George said suddenly, making the girl look up. "It's Ev!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Why hello there boys! And who is this?"

Fred put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her close to him. I noticed that she was wearing a beautiful necklace that had a raven charm with an amethyst stone for the eye on it. It was very pretty. "This is my wife. We are married."

They both started cracking up laughing. George just shook his head and stared at them. "He's kidding. I'm Amethyst! And you must be the wonderful Evelyn Diggory!"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah that would be me!" They all shared a laugh and Fred began to explain to me, and George, about how they pulled a prank on Professor Snape, the Potions teacher and the Head of Slytherin House.

"Come on dears," Molly Weasley said about thirty minutes later. "We must go home!" She smiled at Amethyst and said, "Hello Amethyst! So nice to see you again! So I have to take the boys away, and Evelyn, but we must get home!" She laughed. "You'll see them soon no doubt!"

Amethyst smiled and laughed saying, "I sure will Mrs. Weasley! Good bye!" She walked away, off to Gringotts it looked like.

Molly clapped her hands together and said, "Okay everyone, let's head home!" We all followed Molly to the grate to go home. I was the last to go in. I stared at the site of Diagon Alley; I wouldn't see it until next year. But it did mean I was a day closer to leaving for Hogwarts.

**A/N: Hey there! So I am uploading this from my phone and I will edit it in the morning. And I really hope you liked this chapter! It was fun to type and well I just love Evelyn! And I plan on making this book a series. Like 7 books! 3**


	4. Chapter Three: The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts, or any of the real characters; J.K. Rowling owns them. I wish I did, but sadly I don't!**

**Chapter Three: The Hogwarts Express**

The end of July and all through August was a blur. We did practically the same thing every day. We'd help Molly with the outside work, play games, the twins would prank me (making me tackle them to the ground), and we'd get in trouble a lot. It was pretty boring, because my excitement for Hogwarts was overwhelming. In between everything, I had read all my school books, Fred's second year books, and his third year books as well. I was probably going to be the smartest first year out there, because I knew all the first years' books, and second years' books and third years' books, by heart. I was going to amaze everyone; I knew it.

On August thirty-first, I woke up bright and early that morning. When I slipped out of bed, Ginny was still sound asleep. I peeked through the window to see the sun was about to rise, so no one would be up just yet. I changed into a pair of baggy shorts and a tank top. I shoved my feet into my worn-out black sneakers; I wasn't going to wear my new shoes until I was at Hogwarts. I slipped down the stairs and to my surprise, George was sitting on the kitchen counter with a cup of what looked like pumpkin juice, and Fred was at the window watching something.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" I asked walking to stand next to Fred.

Fred looked down at me and smirked, "Nothing." I heard George hop down from the counter and come to stand on the other side of Fred.

"We put a lot of wet-start fireworks in the gnomes' holes, they are going to off any sec-" George couldn't even finish his sentence because fire pops came from the ground. Little gnomes popped out of the ground and were running around screaming. Sparks were going everywhere and we just stood there laughing.

"What the bloody Hell are you three doing?" Molly Weasley's voice boomed behind us. We all turned around slowly. Percy, Ron, Ginny and Arthur were all standing behind a very mad and red Molly. They all looked sleepy and not happy to be up at this early hour.

"Well," George started looking down. I really hated what I was about to do...

"It was me," I said looking at Fred and George. "I woke up early because I was happy that I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow. I was making me some pumpkin juice when I saw a little gnome pop out of its hole and try to eat some of the vegetables growing outside. It angered me, so I snuck upstairs into Fred and George's room and took some of their wet-start fireworks. I went outside and put them all in their holes. They blew just a second ago and, well, all the gnomes scattered off into the fields."

Molly raised an eyebrow at me, and then looked at the twins. I knew if I took the blame she wouldn't do anything, but if the twins said they had then they'd be cleaning all day and night. She finally said in a light voice, "Oh, what a silly way to make the gnomes scatter, Evelyn. You should have waited until everyone was already awake. I like your dedication though." She smiled and pushed past the others, going upstairs.

Arthur followed her up the stairs sleepily. Percy huffed, going upstairs. Ginny yawned and looked out the window behind me. "Good job!" She smiled and started up the stairs. Ron was the only one still down stairs. He stared blankly at us; he appeared to be sleeping with his eyes open.

"Do you think he's awake?" I murmured to George. Ron snored. "Okay, I don't think he is..." I laughed and turned around. Both boys were looking at me like I was a saint. "What?"

"You covered for us," Fred said in a confused tone.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah... I did. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is," George said smiling.

"She let you off with a 'dedication theory'. She would have punished us until we got onto the Hogwarts Express-and you know it!" Fred said and shuttered at the thought.

I laughed and said, "I know, that's why I took the blame. Wouldn't want my favorite twins getting into trouble now, would I?"

"'Cause you're in love with them," Ron murmured half-asleep. I turned and glared at him. "You know it's the truth."

"Shut it Ronald!" I said, nearly shouting. "Go back to bed!" Ron trudged up the stairs sleepily. "Confus garҫon!"

"What?" asked Fred looking at me when I turned around. I was confused, why was he looking at me with a confused expression that, more than likely, mirrored my own.

"You heard me," I said laughing. "I didn't speak parseltongue or anything!"

"Well you bloody didn't say it in English," whispered George with an amazed expression. "What language were you speaking in?"

"I spoke a different language?" I questioned more to myself than them. I don't think I had ever said anything in a different language before. I think I would have known if I were to speak a different language.

"You said 'confuss gaarcon.'" Said Fred absolute.

"But more pronounced and accented," George supplied.

I thought about what 'confuss gaarcon' was. I never heard that before, but I had heard something similar. 'Confus garҫon' which was French for 'confused boy.' I knew a lot of simple phrases in French, but I had never said them aloud, just inside my head. "Oh," I said at last. I did speak French. "I said 'confused boy' in French."

"Where'd you learn French?" George asked curiously with a smirk.

"In a few books I bought a while back," I said remembering the English to French Dictionary and English to French 'Grimm Fairytales' books I bought in a muggle shop when we were in London last. "Last year when you guys made you way off to Hogwarts, we stopped into a muggle shop. They sold books, a warm liquid called 'coffee,' and things called 'movies' and 'CDs.'"

George nodded and his eye's widened. "You went into a muggle shop? What were they like? I bet Dad went bonkers."

I laughed and remembered two boys, a year older than me I had presumed, were flirting with me. Meanwhile, Arthur was busy watching people at the 'Starbucks Coffee Machine' line. The flipped a switch and a brown steamy liquid poured into cups. He was fascinated. We had only come into the shop so Ginny could use the toilets. Molly was trying to drag Arthur outside. I stayed standing by the wall, waiting to leave while the two boys rambled on and on about stupid muggle stuff. "He wouldn't leave," I said laughing, after reliving that moment in my head.

"What was everyone else doing?" Fred asked guiding me to the sitting room. We plopped on the couch; they looked at me expectedly. "Well, go on!"

"Well, Ginny was clutching on to Molly, who was trying to drag Arthur away from the Muggles. Ron looked like he was going to be sick because of all the pretty muggles. I was standing against the wall by the doors, waiting to leave. There were two muggle boys named Brandon and Jason who were rambling on and on about muggle things. I had no bloody idea what they were talking about, so I zoned them out for the most part," I explained looking from Fred to George.

"Ah, we should have been there!" Fred said sadly.

"We could've kicked those muggle boys' arses!" exclaimed George.

"George!" I said punching his arm lightly. "Your mum could hear you!"

He grabbed his arm and, in the fakest voice ever, whined, "Ow!" He pretended to cry. "That really h-hurt Ev!"

Fred and I laughed. "Whatever George!" I grinned and gave him an awkward hug. It was only awkward because it reminded me of the hug I squeezed him into earlier in July. I pulled back and mumbled an apology. I stood up and walked towards the stairs, not saying anything else.

I walked up the steps to the top and entered Ginny and I's room. Ginny was sound asleep in her bed. She had the drapes drawn so no sunlight was visible. I smiled and lied on my bed, still wearing my shoes. I rolled over and pulled my blanket over myself. I wasn't really tired, but I didn't have anything better to do in the dark light.

"Wake up girls!" Molly's voice bounced against the walls. My eyes opened and I saw a blur of my room. I glanced at the clock and saw that it said ten 'til noon! I had been asleep for six hours more than I wanted!

Ginny said wearily from her bed, "Mum, I'm tired!"

"You can go to bed early then! But it's almost lunch time! You both missed breakfast!" Molly said as I sat up. "Up you go!" Molly was pulling the blankets off of Ginny and opening the drapes. Ginny got up, looking angry, and marched past Molly and down the stairs.

I stood up and made my bed quietly while Molly followed Ginny. "Hello," whispered George behind me, making me jump.

"Blimey, George! Don't scare me like that!" I said pushing him lightly as I tucked the ends of my blanket under the mattress.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself!" he said chuckling.

"Help me make Ginny's bed," I said skipping over to Ginny's bed, pulling George with me.

"But I don't know how," he lied smirking.

"I know you do, George!" I smiled as we both tucked the sheets under the mattress. "Even if I make you and Fred's beds!"

He smiled and helped me smoothen out the top blanket. "Well, yeah. We always wonder why you make them... I mean, I don't really see the point. Why would you make a bed if you are just going to sleep in it later that night?"

"Because it looks nice," I sighed. "Come on, let's go eat lunch now!" I walked past him and jogged down the stairs. "Hello everyone!"

Murmurs of greetings were said and one happy greeting from Fred, "Hello Evelyn! How are you today after your troubled morning?" He was smirking as he bit into his sandwich that was in his hands.

I rolled my eyes, plopping into the seat beside him. "I had a perfect sleep after my incident. I have no idea what I was thinking! I mean I am Evelyn Blake Diggory; I don't just not think..."

"Someone is exceedingly arrogant!" muttered Fred jokingly.

"Maybe she'll be in Slytherin," George joked back.

I furrowed my brows and glared at George. "And why do you think I would be in the Slytherin house? I'll probably be in Gryffindor, but if I'm not I'll be lonely! And being in Slytherin would be a disgrace."

"It would be a disgrace," Arthur agreed sipping a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Arthur, hush! What if she does happen to be in Slytherin? That would hang over her for the rest of her life," Molly whisper-yelled at him.

I shoved my sandwich in my mouth to stop me from bursting into laughter. Fred poked my side, making me spew bits of food at Ron. I gasped saying, "Oh my Merlin! Ron I am so sorry!"

I bit my lip as Ron was wiping his face with a serviette whilst chuckling. "It's alright, Evelyn! That happens when you are Fred are flirting."

"We are not!" I said through clenched teeth. I leaned back in my chair with my arms across my chest. Why did everyone think I always had to be flirting with Fred and George? Can't we just be really close friends and goof off together? I sighed and took a sip of my pumpkin juice.

After a very quiet lunch, Molly made me pick up all the dishes and put them in the sink so they could be washed by themselves. After every last dish was off the table, Molly smiled and clapped her hands. "Okay, so all of you need to pack your trunks for tomorrow! Make sure you leave out one pair of clothing out for tomorrow! You might want to leave out a jumper as well; there is supposed to be a slight breeze tomorrow!" She then glared and Fred and George. "Make sure you have all of your summer holiday work done! And don't make Evelyn do it!"

I smirked at them. I actually would've done their work if that had asked me; it was easy for me. But, surprisingly, they had already done their work earlier in June, with little help from me. I smiled at the thought that I'd have to do summer holiday work, and I'd probably get it done the first week of break.

I started to stand up when Molly's voice boomed, "Make sure you have your Hogsmeade permission forms in your trunks." That was directed at George and Fred. I couldn't go to Hogsmeade until I was in my third year which bummed me out. I read about Hogsmeade and it sounded, well, magical. There was a joke shop called Zonko's Joke Shop, a pub called Honeydukes, and the infamous Shrieking Shack is right outside the village. Percy said it looked beautiful in the winter; snowy rooftops, mistletoes, and wreaths.

"We won't forget," said Fred snapping me out of my thoughts about Hogsmeade.

"And if we do..." George started to say smiling cheekily, which made Molly glare at him. "Which we won't!" he added quickly. I started giggling and his face turned bright red.

"You better not forget George!" commented Arthur folding the Daily Prophet in half and laid it on the table. "Your mum and I will not send it to you if you forget."

"Yes sir," said Fred cockily as he smirked.

"Do you need to clean the house by hand, Fred?" questioned Molly pointing at Fred.

"No mummy dear," Fred said quickly. "I'll go pack and not forget anything."

"I'll watch them pack," I said to Molly. She grinned as I stood up. George and Fred got up slowly then dashed upstairs. I shook my head and followed them up the stairs to their room. "You guys better not take long."

"Just because you told us not to," Fred said grinning.

"We'll be extra slow!" George finished with a devilish grin.

"Great," I smirked and sat on George's bed. I leaned back onto his pillows. I watched them as they piled their clothes on their beds, George covering me in clothes, and pull their trunks out of their closets. "So how many girls do you guys have wrapped around your fingers?" I asked casually.

Fred and George chuckled and Fred said, "None."

"We focus on making people laugh; girls don't want the trouble-making prankster," George explained as he folded his clothes and stowed them away in his trunk that had 'G.W.' carved into the oak wood.

"Oh," I said trying to sound as nonchalantly as possible. Inside I was the happiest girl ever. I didn't want anyone to like my boys; George especially. Because there were no girls wrapped around their fingers, there was that small hope that I'd be the one for at least one of them. I smiled happily.

"But," George was saying this part quietly to me. "That girl you met, Amethyst, she has a thing for Fred. At least that's what it seems like." He shrugged and continued packing.

"Should I put the fireworks in my trunk?" Fred asked popping out of his wardrobe with an arm full of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks.

George nodded and Fred piled them on top of his clothes in his trunk. Fred's trunk was exactly like George's except that Fred's had 'F.W.' carved into it. "Make sure you have are testable products!"

"I'm just now putting them in," Fred said as he packed various Weasley products into his trunk. "You pack the rest; my trunk is full just about and I still need to put in my books."

"Okay," George said. He pulled his school books out from under his bed and packing them in his trunk. He then pulled out bottles of liquids and velvet bags. He smiled deviously and stuffed them in his trunk. "All set!" He stood up and locked his trunk.

"As am I," said Fred sitting on his bed, his closed trunk next to his bed. "You can go pack your trunk now, Evelyn."

I smiled and stood up. "I'm glad you guys didn't take long." I took three long strides to cross the room and opened the door. I paused and turned back around. "I almost forgot! Put your Hogsmeade forms in your trunks at once."

"Yes ma'am!" Fred said in a sarcastic tone and saluted me. They both grabbed papers from their bedside tables and stuffed them inside their trunks. "Happy?"

"'Course," I said smiling. I stepped out of their rooms and on the stairs. I climbed the stairs to the top to my room, pushing the door open. Ginny was lying on her bed with her eyes closed. I shut the door cautiously and tip-toed to her. I got close to her ears and screamed as loud as I could, "Fire!"

She jolted up, almost crashing her forehead into mine. "Oh my Merlin," she screamed and pushed her blanket to her feet. She stepped on my feet as she hurried out of bed to push her flats on. "Come on!"

I stared at her and started laughing so hard. It was hilarious. I fell back on her bed clutching my side. I didn't know she was going to be that funny to watch. I finally stopped laughing after a minute or so and looked at Ginny. Her face was as red as her hair. She was glaring at me with pure anger. "What?" I questioned her with a smirk.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked her that, because she started screaming. I mean screeching like an owl. It was bad. One by one, all the Weasley's ran into the room.

"What is it Ginny?" questioned Molly, who was at Ginny's side patting her on the back to calm her down. Ginny stopped screaming at pointed at me. Everyone's gaze turned to me.

"What did you do?" Fred asked with a sly grin.

"I-I didn't mean to," I lied feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

"What did you do, Evelyn?" Molly demanded.

"I kind of saw her asleep on her bed and," I bit my lip and looked at my feet. "Well, I screamed in her ear saying 'fire'. She sort of jumped up and started screaming at me." I looked up and met eyes with George.

"You pranked Ginny?" Fred said with a smile in his tone.

"Who knew you had it in you!" George said with a big grin. "We must've rubbed off on you!"

"It's okay Ginny," Molly said. "Evelyn please don't prank someone like that."

"Okay," I said sheepishly with a small smile.

Everyone filed out of the room, besides Fred and George. Ginny was clutching onto her mum's side the whole time. George and Fred were standing beside me smirking. "What?" I questioned pulling my trunk out from under my bed.

"I-" Fred started.

"We," George intercepted with a glare to his brother.

"We," said Fred emphasizing the word. "Didn't know you had pranking in your mind. Would you like to work with us?"

"We sure do need a girl seller," George said with a sigh. "A lot of guys will be lining up to buy something from a doll like you; so pretty."

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks when George said I was a doll. I bit the inside of my cheek, measuring my options. I could help George and Fred out for three reasons. 1, so I could spend more time with George and Fred 2, so I could meet a bunch of people (maybe even be friends with a couple) and 3, I could get in trouble and I would be okay with it. I finally smiled and nodded. "I'll do it."

Grins spread across their faces and they both engulfed me into a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks, Ev!" George said proudly.

I stepped out of the hug and smiled happily. "Well I have to pack, so..." I motioned them to leave. "Please?"

"I guess..." George said.

"Let's go see how much Ginny has cried," Fred said as they walked out of my room.

"Wake up, wake up!" Molly's voice said cheerfully, shaking my feet at the bottom of my bed.

I sighed and sat up, yawning. "Good morning," I told her sleepily, trying to wake up.

Last night after I packed all of my things and the boys picked on Ginny, we had dinner. Molly made us go to bed early, seeing as we had a big day the next day. I didn't fall asleep 'til nearly midnight. I couldn't stop thinking about being in Gryffindor.

I was super tired, but a thought dawned on me, "We're going to Hogwarts!" I yelled standin up on my bed. I jumped down and ran down the stairs yelling, "Today is the day! It's Hogwarts, baby!"

"Would you quiet down?" Fred said groggily as he followed me down the stairs.

"But we're going to Hogwarts!" I said cheerfully as I jumped down the last three steps. "Georgie!" I grabbed his wrists and made him dance in a circle with me. "We're going to Hogwarts!"

"Whoa, calm down, Ev," George said laughing as pulled me off his wrists. "It's just Hogwarts."

"Just Hogwarts? It's the greatest thing known to wizard-kind!" I said offended. How could one say such things about Hogwarts? This was going to be next best seven years of my life! Every year was going to get better than the next!

"Calm down and eat," Molly said from behind me.

I turned and smiled. "Of course!" I skipped to the table and took my usual spot. I hurriedly ate as much as I could and excused myself when I was done. I excitedly ran upstairs to lug trunk downstairs. "When are we leaving?" I asked dragging my trunk towards the door.

"At ten, in fifteen minutes," Arthur said folding the Daily Prophet in half and laying it on the table. "Boy, go get your things." All four boys groaned and lugged upstairs. "You can put your things in the car, Evelyn."

"Okay," I said happily with a smile. I opened the door and carried my trunk outside. The old blue car Arthur brought home was bewitched that made the back seem bigger than it actually was. It could also fly and be invisible. It was an odd Muggle thing to be bewitched, but mighty clever.

I popped open the trunk of the car and put my trunk into it. After bartering with everyone to leave, we finally left, ten minutes after we were suppose to. We had to come back to the house twice. Ron forgot one of his books. Fred forgot his broom. I threatened to kill them if they said they forgot one more thing.

"And finally, we are here." I said confidently as I step foot into King's Cross Station, us all pushing trolleys. "Can I go first?" I asked as we pushed ourselves through the muggles to platform 9 3/4.

"Go ahead dear," Molly told me with a smile.

I grinned and casually walked into the brick wall. I loved the trickery entrance to the Hogwarts Express. It was so casual and unexpected, the muggles didn't even realize! I remember the first time I was old enough to watch Bill and Charlie leave for Hogwarts, I was amazed by the thought of running through a brick wall. Now, it was the most natural thing to do.

I walked out on the other side towards the train. I smiled and a young man, in his twenties I expected, took my luggage onto the train. I thanked him with a smile and waited by a column for the Weasleys. One by one they appeared. I said my quick goodbyes to Molly and Arthur, then headed onto the train.

I got on and slipped past the shuffling bodies. I slipped into the first empty compartment I saw. I sat by the window and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "And this is Evelyn," George said entering the compartment.

I looked up and smiled. George and Fred shuffled inside with another boy with dark skin. "Hi."

"This is Lee Jordan," Fred explained sitting across from me with Lee beside him. George sat next to me.

"Evelyn is our prankster in-training," George said flashing a smile at me. He slumped his arm over my shoulder. "She's a cutie, right?"

I laughed and pushed his arm off. "You're too nice."

"Well, what can I say?" George asked and dusted off nonexistent dirt from his shoulders. Just then the train jolted forward. "And off we go!"

"George, Fred, Lee!" squealed Amythest slipping into the compartment. "And Evelyn!" She gave us a dazzling smile.

I laughed and stood up. "I'm going to go find Ron, I'll see you two-" pointing to Fred and George, "-in the Gryffindor common room."

"Still cocky, eh?" Fred asked with a wink as I stepped into the hall.

I shook my head and walked down glancing into compartments as I passed. I wasn't really looking for Ronald, more like Harry Potter. I bumped into a tall figure. I jumped back a foot and started into a run of apologies.

The guy put his hand up, making me hault my words. "It's alright..." he said quietly giving a small smile. He was a good looking guy with dark blonde locks that reached his ears and swoops bangs covering one of his light almost irredescent blue eyes. He side-stepped past me, leaving me in awe.

I shook my head and kept checking compartments until I saw Harry, who conveniently was with Ron, and a girl with big bushy brown hair. I raised an eyebrow at the girl as I stepped into the compartment. "Hey, Harry."

His eyes flickered toward me and a smile crept onto his face as he said, "Hey Evelyn!"

I sat next to the girl. "Evelyn Diggory."

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said looking at me with big brown eyes. She was pretty in an odd way. She was already wearing her Hogwarts robes, I could tell she was a snob. "Have you seen a toad around by chance, Evelyn? A boy named Neville has lost his."

I shook my head and said, "Sorry, I have not."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "A ridicule that boy is," she muttered under her breath. She the brought up Hogwarts, which we were all glad to put our opinions on. We had talked for what seemed like two hours, then Hermione suggested we put our robes on because we were almost there.

I decided she was right and skipped off to the luggage compartment. I gathered my robes from my trunk and changed real quick, stuffing my clothes I back in the trunk. I adjusted my tie and smiled.

"We're here!" A boy from the hall yelled, followed by a shuffling of feet from hundreds of students.

I decided I'd catch up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron later, and exited with some older students. I was so excited, my hands were trembling as I pushed through the students to Hagrid, the half-giant who was yelling "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"Good luck," some whispered to me as I walked toward Hagrid. I turned and found Cedric, from the robe shop. He winked and gave me a smile as he walked away with two tall boys.

**A/N: bout time I updated right?! Enjoy!**


End file.
